


A Poor Artistic Rendition

by hoiist



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen and Trevelyan are dorks and suck at feelings, F/M, M/M, Nobles mock the large soft Tal-Vashoth Inquisitor, Slice of Life, Two Inquisitors, Viv wants to support young artists with money, Vivienne is a secret patron of the arts, Yvette is a true artist, embrassed teenagers but they are all adult (just)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiist/pseuds/hoiist
Summary: Josephine had sent word that the new paintings she’s commissioned from one of Orlesian had arrived.It wasn't what anyone thought.--Slice of life at Skyhold drabbles.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Male Adaar/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Yvette Montilyet/Dalish Elf (OC) (Implied)
Kudos: 7





	1. Patron of the Fine Arts

**Author's Note:**

> Elena belongs to my girlfriend. No Beta  
> I wanted to just write something that's a slice of life but isnt? IDK its hard to explain what this is, but my theory is that the Orlesians/Nobles in general have one (1) whole idea for the inquisitor. and if you aren't that in real life, they'll change it anyway  
> Tag's update with each new chapter. Trigger warnings will be noted in notes section.

Josephine had sent word that the new paintings she’s commissioned from one of Orlesian had arrived. Arn loved paintings, he was more impartial to Dalish arts his mother had shown him growing up, and in turn the Qun that his other mother had loved and lost when feeling the Qun before his birth. He drew himself, when he had the time between everything. 

Both himself and Elena, the other Inquisitor and part of a noble family- the Trevelyan’s, had walked into Josephine’s office to see the new paintings. Meters tall, it was exciting and intimidating. He was sure he’d never met the painter, but Elena had insisted he had been here and introduced himself. 

Josephine made a short speech, before letting the cloth of the paintings. 

It wasn’t what anyone had thought. 

Of cause, Elena was elegant and beautiful, a glowing halo, looking like Andraste herself.   
Only next to her wasn’t Arn. 

“Is that Cullen?” Alex barked in a half laugh at the picture. “Oh maker, it is, isn't it?” Josie breathed in, closing her eyes, letting herself calm before something would happen. 

Elena was wide eyed and embarrassed. She had not openly told too many about her budding romance with the Commander of the Inquisition forces, but it was the worse kept secret in Skyhold.   
“Maker’s tits, someone get Cullen in here!” Sera and Alex began to run out of the room. Before they did Cullen walked in. Head down and reading as he walked. 

“I’m sorry I’m late I got caught up--” His jaw dropped as he saw the painting. He quickly shut his mouth and looked to the group. They all looked at him, like he was supposed to notice something. 

“You see it, yeah?” Sera asked between muffled giggles. 

Cullen looked confused. “I see a painting, I’m afraid I'm not all that involved with Orlesian art. Is this the one that the Lady Ambassador commissioned?” 

Vivienne put a tight hand over Alex’s mouth to stop her from saying anything, darting eyes are Sera to stop her from saying anything. Sera muffled her giggles and Alex’s protests where muffled by Vivienne’s hand. “It is of the two inquisitors.” She cut in. “The painter came a few months ago.” 

“Ah yes, I remember the painter, the man would not stop.” He looked at the painting again. “I can see Inquisitor Trevelyan in the painting, but where is Inquisitor Adaar in all of this? I thought...” 

His voice trailed off. Arn was two seconds from walking out. Elena was three seconds from rushing out in embarrassment. 

“Oh...” 

The painting had no traces of Inquisitor Adaar, instead, it seemed like the painter took liberties and seemed to put Cullen in Adaar’s spot, or so to say. 

Arn smiled, strained and fake. “Well, at least if you two do ever want to make it official, we have the wedding painting ready to go.” He patted Cullen on the back. “Unless you want my job, which I’d be more than happy to hand over. I was thinking of retiring anyway.” 

The other painting had arrived the month before. It was no better, depicting Elena smiting a demon that bore striking resemblance to Inquisitor Adaar. The painter couldn’t get it more wrong. 

“This isn’t right, demand our coin back and get someone else to paint what you ordered.” Elena was having none of it, there was too much wrong with it, on top of Arn looking like a demon, Elena was not a templar. Not even close. The previous ones had the two of them standing in pose, they turned out marginally better, although none of them had captured what they were looking for. Nothing that was shown in full view of the hall. 

Arn had adeptly zoned out of the conversations taking place and begged to anything to strike him down and end it. Josie did agree that something needed to be done. Dorian entered showing up fashionably late to everything that wasn’t a War meeting. His eyes noticed the painting, a grin curled under his mustache. 

“Commander, I didn’t know you were going to propose, and with this magnificent piece no doubt. I do adore you being on your knees... for this picture of cause.” 

Cullen and Elena went matching red. Cullen pointed his leathered finger at Dorian. “Don't say another word.” And he walked out before he could hear anything else said. Sera and Alex where still laughing. 

“I was going to say it’s a nice idea? Did she even say yes?” Dorian looked up to Arn. He was stoic.   
The room was filled with others, Alex and Sera had run out to tell Dagna what had happened. Vivienne talked with Josephine. 

“Inquisitor?” 

Arn said nothing. 

“You’re not upset over a painting, are you?” 

Arn said nothing. He nodded to Lelianna, who nodded back in assurance, and left the room. 

Dorian looked around to see if anyone had notice what had happened. Against his better judgement, his heart took charge and followed after Arn.   
Dorian was a few paces behind him, after walking out of Josie’s office he looked around to see the door to his quarters close.   
He would argue it's not his, but both Inquisitors and Inner Circle (Mostly Joesphine) agreed it had to be used, and Arn drew the short straw and gained luxury. Dorian initially couldn’t understand why he had been so against it, but after a while, Dorian saw a man so deeply out of his element, out of his comfort, it started to make sense why he wanted so little to do with it all. 

There were no guards at the throne, no one was looking his way. He walked in, through the door. 

As much as Elena and Cullen was Skyhold worse kept secret, he and Arn were a close second in the Inner Circle. As much as Dorian played it off, Leliana and Bull had been the first to figure out. Sera and Varric just straight out asked, no gentle steps. Not that either of them cared, but years of secrets and careful steps through torrent love affairs and shadows, Dorian still tread carefully. Sera had questioned it all, Dorian had wanted to explain every part of his society and its painful endeavors to be perfect that it turned it into a flawed and ugly beast that would rival any monster they meant. But he just gave her a half truth. He was a private person. Not wholly a lie, but enough. 

“You saw what happened at Redcliffe.” He added. 

“What? You time magic bullshit? Pfft” She scoffed back at him. “Fucking weird ass shit that is.” 

“The Tavern.” 

Arn had asked for back up that day. Sera and Bull weren’t told why, but like good people they were, they didn’t argue. Sera did however poke her head through the window, and when that didn’t work, she broke into the Tavern and got closer. She also acquired a fair about of Tevinter-styled jewelry and accessories as some point. Not that Dorian mind, the less that man had, the better he would feel. 

As he made his way quietly through another door and up two flights of stairs, he knew the rouge would hear him. But gentle steps would make it less... well just easier he hoped.   
He walked to the entrance of the room. Arn was hunched over the desk. 

“So, you just decide to leave me in the middle of a conversation, looking like I was talking to myself like a mad man?” Dorian broke the silence. Arn barely moved. “And now your ignoring me?” 

“I’m not ignoring you.” Arn said, his voice strained. He leaned back in his chair still staring at the papers. “You’re the biggest presence in any room. No one can ignore you.” 

“Are you suggesting that I have a massive ego that needs to be stroked constantly? "Dorian glided over to Arn, his hand hung over his shoulder and down his chest. 

“Is that what you named you dick? I thought you said it was called the magister?” 

“I said no such thing.” 

Arn softly chuckled, leaning into Dorian embrace. 

“Now before you try to steering this back to naming dicks, again. Tell me why the infamous Inquisitor was so upset with a painting of Cullen and Elena. If you want to get a matching one, that’s all well and good. But you do realize that I will have to be center because I have the best mustache.” 

“I will not argue with that fact.” Arn smiled. It slipped back to distain. He rubbed his hands against his face. “You do realize that painting as commissioned to of the Two inquisitors? Josie said it was for some shit.” Arn got up, began to pace. 

“Wait, that wasn’t an elaborate prank by Varric and Sera to get Elena and Cullen to openly admit their feelings towards each other?” Dorian asked 

“Absolutely not.” 

“I was going to ask, did it work. But by how red Cullen and Elena were, it most likely didn’t.” 

“It was supposed to be me and Elena, represent the Inquisition, harmony, all that shit. Do you remember what that painting was before?” 

“A demon being smited by Elena? IS it smote? Smitted?” 

“That was me, Dorian. In the eyes of every Orlesian, I am either an Ox-man or a fucking demon that’s here to convert everyone to the Qun.” Arn grabbed a cup nearest to him and through it against a wall, smashing to pieces. 

It was the first time Dorian had seen Arn angry, but it wasn’t anger. It was frustration. Arn sighed and rubbed his hands on his face. Dorian went to Arn, close enough to remind him he was here, far away enough to give him space. 

“People only want to see what makes them happy. This time it’s at the expense of someone else.” 

Dorian closed the gap between them. Arms wrapping around Arn. 

He could feel Dorian warmth. It settled and grounded him. He tried so hard not to cry. Instead, tears gently fell down his cheeks. 

“I do sympathize with you.” Dorian said, pulling back from Arn, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You don’t grow up in the House of Pavus with having a few problems here and there.” 

Dorian had a point. He pulled Arn down to kiss him, gentle and soft. 

“So I will lend my expertise to the Inquisitor.” Dorian’s tone changed back to flippant, helping ease the tone of the room. “I am going to teach you how to ignore every noble bastard, but make it look like you care, in 10 easy steps.” 

Arn let out a laugh. 

“See that’s the attitude I'm looking for, but first.” Dorian cupped his hands over Arn’s ass. “Training starts tomorrow.” 

∞ 

Cullen and Elena are mortified. There is no two ways about it. Elena needs to talk to him though. She has questions. But if she’s seen anywhere near him, the whispers, but her brain wouldn’t rest. It was running in circles, demanding answers she didn’t have. 

She bumped into something, or rather someone. Warm hands reached to her shoulders to steady her. 

“I-I’m sorry, El—Inquisitor Trevelyan. I seem to be caught up in my own world.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. Both standing at the edge of the top of the steps. “I do apologies for leaving in a rush, I was just...” 

Cullen quickly took his hands off her. They stood there on the embarkments, both unable to look each other in the eye. A silence waved before them. Questions hanging in the air, neither of them quiet having the courage to ask the other. 

“It-- it was a nice painting though; I mean technique wise. Like, the brush strokes where consistent, coloring was nice.” Elena began to babble, she had to stop herself from panicking and vomiting words at him, and just vomiting in general. 

“I will take your word for it. Like I said, I am not well verse in... art.” he muttered. “I did like how you were drawn—painted.” she said after a long pause. “It captured your likeness.” 

“Tha-that’s very sweet of you.” The both sounded like idiotic pre-pubescent teenagers, but it was the best they could do. 

_I would gladly be at your feet,_ Cullen thought _, I would protect you until my dying days. I..._

“Do, do you have a moment to talk?” Elena asked. 

He didn’t know if they should. Maybe Leliana would be doing damage control on Sera and Alex. Or maybe, deep down, he didn’t really care what the others thought. 

He smiled, “Of cause Inquisitor.” She walked the way to his office, he found himself following closely besides her. Her hand touching his as they walked. 

∞ 

Vivienne walked to Josephine She was trying to go through of list of artists she could use. “My Darling Ambassador, you fret too much.” She smiled, “The answer has been with you all a long.” 

_Alright, I’ll play the game..._ Josie thought to herself. “What do you mean Madam Vivienne?” 

“You’re sister. ” 

Josie’s brow furrowed, “What about Yvette?”Josie wasn’t sure where Vivienne was going with all of this. 

“Yvette should be the one to take on this commission. It is apparently the other artists take too much of their own liberties with this important task.” Vivienne pointed out. 

“Yvette!?” Josie’s voice raised only slightly, “But she’s not even finished her tutoring, she’s still months, maybe--” 

“Yvette met the inquisitors at The Winter Palace, even under the strain of it all, the Inquisitors were both charmed with her.” Vivienne had watched that whole night, delighted to be back in the game, but also watching for any mishaps with the Inquisitors. She noticed the Inquisitors coming back to Josie and Yvette often, both asking Yvette questions. Yvette had also charmed a Dalish member of their ranks, he was so smitten he barely left her side the night, acting like the perfect gentlemen. Which was out of place for him. 

“Madam Vivienne, I appreciate the thought, but I feel as if it would be a conflict of interest. I cannot pay my sister to paint for an organization I am working with this closely.” 

Before Josie could finish her spiel, Vivienne jumped in. “We’ll aren’t you lucky the De Ghislain family would be making a small donation towards a proper official picture.” 

Josie stopped for a moment, she realized what Vivienne had meant. 

“I... I will sent notice straight away, please let me at least show you what she can do before anything goes through.” Josie replied 

“Of cause, I need a decent painter for Duchess Nicoline new art. She’s been wanting something new in the Grand hall of the estate. We agreed to find someone new.” Vivienne smiled and bowed. Heels clicking on the floor with a power that would make any harden warrior think twice. 

∞ 

A week or so later, Leliana handed a letter to Josephine, Vivienne in tow. 

“I do believe you want to see this.” She smiled. 

Josie flipped the letter to see her family seal on the back, already been opened. Inside she found papers and papers full of sketches of the Inner Circle from the Winter Palace. Sketches of Mother and Father sitting under the grape vines at the estate. She found hand scribbled letter from Yvette, rushed and messy. There were ink stains at the bottom of it. 

Vivienne looked through the sketches sprawled across the desk. Moving some to see an unfinished painting, an Antivan skyline at dawn. Vivienne pushed the sketches out of the way to see it better. Josie hadn’t noticed it at first. 

“I think she will do nicely.” Vivienne informed her. “I hope she will be here as soon as possible. I look forward to seeing her work.” 

As Vivienne left, Josie slumped down in her chair. “I didn’t think Yvette was actually doing anything with her tutoring.” She muttered, trying to find a way to make herself disappear. 

“Sometime, we need the right motivation.” Leliana smiled. 

Josie smiled. She looked to the painting behind her covered in a cloth. 

“I need to keep this safe; I think. Just in case.” 


	2. Chaotic Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he was making his way from the stables, he heard a loud crashing noise, then an explosion. Seconds later there was a spindly little blonde suddenly jumping from walkway joining the Library to the towers, a large fire ball followed her off the rafters, just missing her. 
> 
> She was giggling like a chaotic bastard she was, Blackwall watched as she waved at him and suddenly disappeared. 
> 
> “Oh no.” Both Arn and Blackwall muttered, watching the event unfolding. 
> 
> “That came from the Library, didn’t it?” 
> 
> “I believe so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just turning into a slice of life fic now, thanks for watching.  
> Tag's will be updated with each new chapter. Trigger warnings will be on chapters themselves  
> Florence is a Circle Mage who is smooching Blackwall. Florence went set loose from the Circle and all hell broke loose.

Blackwall was walking to the newly appointed mage tower to help with rebuild efforts. Good to keep the hands busy in doing something productive. The Lady Ambassador had hired help from local trades people. Blackwall was ready to help, however much Joesphine insisted it was fine.   
One of the inquisitors, Inquisitor Adaar, was also helping with the efforts. He was carrying extra materials and tools with Blackwall. He insisted he was fine, but he couldn’t say no to him. He wasn’t even sure why. 

It was nice to do work with his hands that benefit people that wasn’t killing. While he was making his way from the stables, he heard a loud crashing noise, then an explosion. Seconds later there was a spindly little blonde suddenly jumping from walkway joining the Library to the towers, a large fire ball followed her off the rafters, just missing her. 

She was giggling like a chaotic bastard she was, Blackwall watched as she waved at him and suddenly disappeared. 

“Oh no.” Both Arn and Blackwall muttered, watching the event unfolding. 

“That came from the Library, didn’t it?” 

“I believe so.” 

“You don’t think...?” 

“This is Sera, she can persistent if she puts her mind to it.” 

“You must be very proud.” 

Blackwall let out a chuckle, Arn smiled turned back to serious when he heard loud curses in Tevene. Arn looked back to Blackwall, who nodded. 

Arn put his gear to the side and made his way up to the Library. “This won't bode well.” 

\--- 

Dorian was livid, he fell for her tricks. He was smarter than this, or so he thought. He thought it would be a snake, a large bunch of spiders, maybe something weird pop out of the bottle.   
It wasn’t any of them. It was a well contained, rather loud and incredibly hot spray of fire.   
He wouldn’t be so mad if it didn’t take off most of his facial hair, especially his mustache. 

Years of growing and caring for it, gone in a prank that should have done more damage. He would give it its due, the prank was so well done; it was more show than anything else.   
For a woman who hated magic, she was very good at her alchemy, too good in fact. 

He let out a string of loud curses and hid his face as he ran after her. He watched her jump and disappear. He would find her eventually and get his revenge. Not that he knew what it was, he barely had time to process it all. 

“Dorian? Are you alright?” He saw Arn, so cornered. He looked at Dorian like he was dying. “What happened? Are you hurt?”   
Dorian swatted him back cover his hand with his face. He was running a cooling spell on his face, making sure nothing was burnt. “I’m fine, fine. I just need to strangle a tiny elf.” He muttered into his hand. 

“Are you sure? What's wrong with your face? Do you need to see the healers?” 

“Are you this pedantic with all of the inner circle or just me?” His tone was snappish, it didn’t mean to be, but Dorian was in a mood. 

Arn sighed, “Just the pretty ones.” He smiled. Dorian rolled his eyes. Oh, how he was a sucker for those big bright blue eyes. 

He went back into the Library, Arn following suit. The occupants of the Library where wary, but nothing had changed besides Dorian’s small corner being in a bigger disarray than usual. 

“What did Sera do?” Arn looked around. Dorian positioned himself with his back against to the center of the tower, facing a shattered window. 

He lifted his hand from his face. 

“Oh...” Arn tried to hide the smile creeping on his face. The moment Dorian saw the smile creep on Arn’s face he hid his face behind his hand. 

“What am I going to do?” 

“It’s not that bad.” Arn smiled. “I mean it doesn’t suit you, but you look younger.” he tried to make it a compliment. 

“Like some idiotic 20 something?” Arn cocked his eyebrow, Dorian’s brow furrowed “What?” 

“You do know I’m an idiot 20 something, right?” Arn let out a laugh. Dorian had forgotten how young he was, being as large as he was didn’t help. 

“Right...” 

He removed his hand, the burn subsiding, he needed his moisturizers and oils to help with the skin. “It could be worse.” Arn slipped his hand around Dorian. 

“How could it possibly be worse?” 

“Sera could have taken off half of your mustache off. Void, even ¾ of it. Just like the tip and the curl on one side.” 

Dorian let out noise of disgust. “I wouldn’t put it past her, that was likely her plan all along.” Arn bent down to kiss him. “Don’t kiss m--” 

Arn stopped his protests. When Dorian pulled back, Arn looked at his face. He did look considerably younger. It was strange not to have his mustache tickle him as they kissed. 

“Ugh.” Dorian rolled his eyes. “I don’t- can’t go around looking like this.” He protested, “I am going to be out of service until I grow it back.” 

“The Inquisi--” 

“I am having some time off.” 

“Well then, if you having time off, I better get my kissing in now.” 

“What for?” 

“Well, if you’re on leave, I won't be able to see you. Hence I won't be able to do all the wonderful things we always do.” 

“We’ll I’m not leaving Skyhold, I’m just, not leaving my room for the next week.” He couldn’t stop playing with his own face. Sure, it felt lighter, but the itching he’d have to deal with when it started to grow back. Sure, he could grow it fast, but it was the effort and the-- 

Arn slipped in for another kiss. “Also, I'm never going to kiss a smooth face again, so I should see if I like it or not.” Arn nuzzled in for more kissing. 

“Well, do you?” Dorian asked between kissing. 

“Don't know, I’ll need a couple more days to tell.” 

\-- 

Cullen looked up to see Blackwall bring the gear. “I have more coming, the help had to deal with something else.” Blackwall informed him. 

“Wouldn’t have something to do with the explosion, fire balls, and the feral laugh of a mad-woman?” Cullen ask, watching the whole thing unfold from above. Very rarely would Sera be caught in her pranks, however this time, she seemed to want to be caught for the chaos that would ensure after. “At least it’s not me.” Cullen mumbled as he was handed more materials. 

Blackwall let out a quiet chuckle. 

“How do you get away without being pranked?” Cullen asked. 

“Who says I don’t?” The last mission he had not only Fennec shit in his shoe, his shield had been replaced by one of cheese, and his sword was a Banana on a stick. “I get her and the Iron Bull shit on missions. If you’re wondering, yes I have bludgeoned a bandit with banana nailed onto a stick.” 

Cullen stopped and let out a hearty laugh. “I’m lucky mine are fairly tame then.” 

“She’s smart enough to know people’s limits. Sometimes she’ll push a little. Other time, she likes to see people crack.” He could only imagine why she thought to give Dorian so much grief, likely because of his involvement with an Inquisitor. However, she seemed to back off from the Commander. If it was because of his involvement with the Inquisition Forces or the fact he was with Lady Trevelyan that stopped her. Or worse, she was planning something big. He wouldn’t put it past her. 

“What ya think?” 

“Ah, speak of the spit fire herself.” Blackwall looked up to see Sera hanging from the rafters. 

“Sera, you just can’t--” 

“I wasn’t asking you,” She snipped back, cutting him off. “Well, what did you think? Was it good? Is he mad?” 

Blackwall let out a hearty laugh. “I’m not sure if he’s still mad, but that fireball coming after you was, something at least.” 

“Yeah, he burnt my leggings,” She bent over to the hole burnt in a hole her plaid-weave pants, “I’m gonna need to fix that, later though.” 

“I think the Inquisitor calmed him down somewhat though.” Blackwall continued. 

“Pfft! Spoil sport. You coming drinking tonight, yeah? If Dorian’s there we can pull the piss at him while he pays for our drinks.” 

Blackwall said nothing, but was smiling under his beard. He would feel the Commanders upset gaze on him. 

“Good, I’ll see ya there then. Dunno about you though, but if I see ya, I see ya.” And with that Sera was gone. 

Cullen rolled his eyes. “She gives me a headache.” He muttered. 

“I think Dorian would agree” 

\-- 

It was about sunset when everything was finished. Inquisitor Adaar had come back to help after dealing with an irritable Atlus. Blackwall and Florence sat at the Tavern, Sera slipping in between them. Blackwall’s usual need to stay away from everyone had changed after his work on the new Mage’s tower. 

Blackwall took a sip of his mug, “Who’s that?” Asked Florence, there was a giggle from Sera. Blackwall put down his mug and stared, suddenly recognizing who it was. 

“Dorian? What happened!?” 

Dorian tried not to rub or touch his face. He turned to Sera. “She did.” 

Sera let out a feral cackle. Everyone should be scared of it by now, it always lead to trouble. 

“Hey, you complained you didn’t get enough time with Inky, did I not deliver?” Sera smiled. 

Dorian snarled through gritted teeth, absolutely ready to throttle her. 

“Can’t say I’m a fan of the Baby-face.” Florence noted. 

“You don’t say...” Dorian looked over to Blackwall. Man was as hairy and as big as one. Also probably smelt like one too, not that Dorian was going to get that close to find out. Well, not any time soon. Dorian thoughts were trailing on to a lot of what-if's. 

“You look like you could be Arn’s age for once. I can see why you kept it.” 

“20-something Dorian. That would have been interesting.” Blackwall muttered. 

“It wasn’t. I was mostly enjoying my time, arriving home days later, drinking and being merry.” _Getting disowned, falling in love with men I would never meet again. Finding a way out of my own head._

“Usual rich kid stuff.” Florence smiled. “I assume, I mean I was stuck in a tower the whole of my twenties.” 

“And look what that did for you. Got you into pub brawls, a broken jaw, a spot in the inner circle of the inquisition, a bear.” Dorian smiled. 

Florence was laughing. Not at Dorian’s comment. “I’m sorry Dorian, you’re face looks so weird.” She was laughing too hard now. Dorian glared at her and to Sera who was in a giggle fit. 

“One day, I’m going to kill you.” Before Dorian could either walk away or start a fight, a large hand rested on his shoulder. 

“Oh hey look, Adaar, you finally have a boyfriend you own age.” Florence laughed. 

Arn was blushing at the remark. Not overly new news about them, but still not common knowledge outside the Inner Circle. 

Dorian rolled his eyes. Blackwall nudged Florence. She took the hint. “Okay Okay, I’ll back off. Have a drink. Its on me tonight anyways.” 

Dorian cocked an eyebrow. “And to what do we owe the pleasure of this?” 

“The prank was my idea.” She said before taking a long drink of her ale. Dorian choked on his drink, splashing it back on himself. 

“WHAT!?” 

**Author's Note:**

> A unspecified slice of life at skyhold fic that aren't quiet long enough or important enough to be their own fic but I still want to show.


End file.
